


Sobre Aquela Noite

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Another old Hisomachi, Drunk!Machi, F/M, Hangover, Jealous!Hisoka, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of drugs, Mild Language, No Smut, Passing Out, Written in 2017
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: ...e então ele entendeu que ainda a analisava por um motivo além de tentar investigar as possíveis fontes de sua embriaguez. Ele estava hipnotizado pela forma como as emoções corriam livres na expressão dela, algo que ele nunca vira antes.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sobre Aquela Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, essa é uma ideia que eu e @Drafter tivemos e eu escrevi lá em 2017.
> 
> Basicamente, ocorre após o arco do Leilão, e sim, Machi saiu para afogar suas mágoas após a morte da amiga e o afastamento de Chrollo, só não esperava que fosse encontrada por aquele mágico que nós amamos.

O corpo dela se mexia de forma insana sob as luzes coloridas do ambiente, ao som de uma batida eletrônica repetitiva e irritante. Ainda que se vestisse de forma muito mais discreta do que as outras garotas presentes naquele lugar, com uma simples calça jeans e regata preta, ela chamava a atenção e reunia em torno de si uma pequena plateia que aplaudia o showzinho de forma entusiasmada. Dançando com um homem grande, forte, coberto de tatuagens e com marra de chefe do crime local, ela movia-se de forma ousada e sensual, com um riso solto que volta e meia iluminava seu rosto.

"Isso é efeito só do álcool ou ela usou algo mais?" Hisoka questionou com seriedade o homem que estava parado a seu lado, sem tirar o olho de Machi na pista de dança.

A mão do tatuado deslizava pelo pequeno corpo e infiltrava-se por baixo da regata preta, apertando a cintura dela contra si enquanto sua boca sussurrava algo no ouvido dela que a fazia rir. Os punhos de Hisoka se cerraram um pouco mais forte, sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Illumi deu de ombros antes de responder a pergunta com voz monótona:

"Não sei, ela já estava assim quando cheguei, então liguei para você. Ela está dançando com o meu alvo e não parece que vai sair de perto dele tão cedo. Por isso te chamei, imaginei que não gostaria que fosse _eu_ a tirar ela dali."

Hisoka moveu os olhos para encarar o sempre tão frio colega. Ele tinha razão, se utilizasse seus métodos contra Machi, ainda que fosse somente para tirá-la do caminho, teria que fazer um pequeno acerto de contas consigo. Mas como o assassino era inteligente, decidiu reverter a situação e, ao ligar para Hisoka, ganhou dele um favor a cobrar posteriormente.

Quando o mágico voltou a mirar a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, viu que o homem que estava com ela agora a guiava em direção a uma porta em um canto reservado da boate.

"Aquilo é o que estou pensando?"

Illumi avaliou o cenário e então deu as costas, despreocupado.

"Apenas lembre-se de que, não importa o que ele faça com a sua garota, _ele é meu alvo_ e eu preciso dele vivo. Vou esperar lá fora."

Hisoka respondeu apenas com um muxoxo contrariado antes de caminhar na direção oposta à dele. A sede de sangue que exalava de si fazia com que as pessoas abrissem o caminho naturalmente, olhando desconfiadas para o homem estranho que carregava um olhar macabro em seu rosto, enquanto cochichavam entre si.

Ao chegar de frente à porta, ele não fez cerimônia em derrubá-la com um chute, para a surpresa de alguns que saíram correndo, mas não de Machi, que já parecia estar esperando por ele, ainda que estivesse prensada contra a parede pelo corpo de outro homem. Podia estar intoxicada, mas sua percepção não falharia em notar a sede de sangue de Hisoka.

Ele encostou-se contra o batente da porta danificada, cruzando os braços com casualidade enquanto encarava a cena daquele aposento à meia luz.

"Oh, interrompo alguma coisa?" perguntou com ironia.

O tatuado imediatamente soltou Machi e o encarou sem medo.

"Qual é, palhaço? Essa aqui agora é minha, se quiser a sobra vai ter que esperar lá fora."

Hisoka soltou um riso curto. O homem dera a pior resposta que poderia, quando estava tão obviamente em uma posição arriscada. Ele era um nada entre os dois usuários de nen — ainda que um deles estivesse embriagado —, e a única dificuldade que o mágico enfrentou foi ser obrigado a usar somente os punhos para derrubar o brutamontes. Não gostava de ter que se controlar daquela maneira, não quando sua vontade era acabar com a existência de alguém tão fraco e incauto, mas teria que deixar isso ao encargo de Illumi.

Machi pareceu só compreender a situação de fato quando o breve parceiro já estava desmaiado ao chão e Hisoka se dirigia, finalmente a sós, até ela, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

"Você poderia ter escolhido alguém mais forte, sabe, isso é quase um insulto…"

"O que está fazendo aqui? Não basta tudo o que fez, vai começar a me seguir agora?"

Ainda que o local estivesse em penumbra, Hisoka podia perceber as maçãs do rosto da mulher coradas, seus olhos levemente marejados e seus lábios inchados, vermelhos e úmidos, provavelmente em consequência dos beijos trocados com aquele inútil. Ele demorou-se em analisá-la, por um momento acreditando que era porque deveria determinar se ela estava sob efeito de alguma droga além do álcool.

Suas mãos envolveram o rosto dela e a única reação que ela teve foi segurar seus braços, como se fosse tentar detê-lo, mas sem chegar a aplicar força o suficiente para aquilo.

"Eu estou ocupado demais para ficar te seguindo, mas quando um passarinho me conta que você está por aí fazendo besteira eu tenho que agir, não é mesmo?"

Ela soltou um riso triste, que mais fez convulsionar seu peito do que realmente ressoar entre eles, e então ele entendeu que ainda a analisava por um motivo além de tentar investigar as possíveis fontes de sua embriaguez. Ele estava hipnotizado pela forma como as emoções corriam livres na expressão dela, algo que ele nunca vira antes.

"Você acha que eu sou fraca, Hisoka..." ela murmurou baixo, e então num rompante afastou as mãos dele de seu rosto e o empurrou. "Você acha que eu preciso de você para me defender _disso_!" ela apontou para o peso inerte no chão e então voltou a rir com tristeza.

Na verdade, ele a defendia de Illumi, que não teria tanta paciência assim com o drama patético dela, mas Hisoka se resignou a sorrir em resposta, a fazendo bufar.

"Eu odeio você!"

Havia um sentimento muito sincero naquelas palavras, que saíram da boca dela como se a rasgassem por dentro, o que o fez inclinar a cabeça com curiosidade. Porém, Machi simplesmente o olhou de cima a baixo antes de dar as costas e sair daquela sala de forma trôpega, empurrando um ou outro curioso que estava no caminho tentando espiar, aleatoriamente roubando o copo de bebida de um deles enquanto se dirigia à saída.

Hisoka suspirou, agarrando o homem inconsciente pelos cabelos e arrastando-o consigo atrás da mulher. Alcançou-a perto da porta, onde até mesmo os seguranças já haviam se afastado, e sem dizer uma palavra, enlaçou-a pela cintura e retirou-a do chão, carregando-a consigo sob protestos.

"Isso é seu," declarou ao jogar o corpo inerte aos pés de Illumi, que aguardava encostado na parede, próximo à porta do lado de fora.

O corpo que se contorcia e relutava, tentando debilmente atacá-lo sem cessar, era dele.

"Quer uma ajuda com ela?" Illumi ofereceu, observando com alguma curiosidade a selvageria da mulher.

"Não, ela tem o direito de protestar. Quando se cansar verá que isso é para o bem dela."

"Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui seu miserável! Lute comigo como um homem! Eu vou matar você com as minhas próprias mãos!"

Entre socos e chutes, Hisoka apenas meneou uma saudação a Illumi e seguiu o seu caminho.

(...)

Quando atravessou a soleira do quarto no hotel onde estava hospedado, Machi encontrava-se menos selvagem em seus braços. Na verdade, em algum momento no caminho, ela desistira de atacá-lo e começou a apenas despejar sobre ele uma verborragia sobre traição, Chrollo, e até mesmo sobre a morte de Pakunoda. Algumas das palavras dela poderiam fazer sentido, mas o estado em que ainda se encontrava, e que parecia piorar a cada momento, tornava inútil qualquer resposta dele.

Portanto, perante o silêncio, Machi finalmente desatou a chorar antes de chegarem ao destino, e Hisoka achou melhor reacomodá-la em seu colo, de modo que ao cruzar a porta ela estava sendo carregada como uma noiva, porém uma noiva chorosa contra o seu peito.

Quando esboçou uma intenção de deixá-la no sofá, ela agarrou-se mais forte aos ombros dele, como um claro sinal de que não gostaria de separar-se naquele momento.

"Oh? Achei que me odiasse," declarou com um riso jocoso.

"Por que você tem que ser assim?"

A voz dela estava tão sentida que ele não pôde evitar um breve suspiro antes de acomodar-se no sofá com ela nos braços. Ela não se lembraria de nada daquilo no dia seguinte, e justamente por isso ele parou para refletir por uns poucos segundos. Sabia que ela não se referia às brincadeiras dele, mas sim ao fato de ter mentido por anos e, ao final, revelar um objetivo que colidia por completo com o objetivo dela. Se não fosse por aquilo, talvez ela não tivesse que odiá-lo tanto assim.

Ela ergueu o rosto finalmente e, não sem esforço, focou os olhos avermelhados nos dele. Hisoka perscrutou aquela expressão, legitimamente surpreso. Poderia esperar ódio e lágrimas por parte dela, mas a forma como o encarava agora chegava a ser… doce. Por algum motivo, ele tinha certeza de que se a beijasse, a despeito de qualquer coisa que tivesse antecedido aquele momento, o que provaria naqueles lábios seria algo tão profundo que, sim, o amedrontava.

Por isso não a beijou, permitindo que ela quebrasse o silêncio:

"Você tá girando…" murmurou, e então riu, quebrando também a mágica. "Você tá girando e você não vai me falar nada, não é? Você nem tá aqui, eu tô imaginando você," ela enfiou o rosto novamente no ombro dele. "Pelo menos você cheira bem…"

"Machi, o que você usou?" ele sabia que provavelmente não obteria uma resposta coerente, mas aquela dúvida o perseguia desde que a vira naquela noite. Custava a acreditar que somente álcool fizesse aquilo a uma mulher tão forte quanto ela. Havia participação de alguma outra química naquilo.

"O que eu usei?" perguntou confusa, e então levantou o rosto para mirá-lo novamente. "Ah… você quer saber se eu _usei_ alguma coisa," aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou: "Talvez…"

De repente, de forma erradica, soltou-se dos ombros dele e levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco e limpando as trilhas que as lágrimas fizeram em seu rosto com as costas das mãos. Caminhou alguns passos sem direção certa e olhou embasbacada em volta antes de olhar para ele novamente.

"Você paga para dormir aqui?" ela indagou surpresa e riu logo em seguida, como se realmente fosse algo hilário. "Você paga…"

Hisoka apenas ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá, assistindo a cena. Imaginara que gostaria de vê-la daquela forma, por várias vezes desejou que ela fosse mais solta, mais sociável, mais livre, mas a situação, como ela se dava, era apenas triste. Não conseguiria tirar proveito daquilo nem mesmo para provocá-la — ao menos não até o dia seguinte.

Observou-a encolher-se em si de novo, encostando-se contra a parede e deixando o peso do corpo arrastá-la ao chão. Ela cruzou os braços muito especificamente sobre o estômago, e ele sabia que aquilo era o prenúncio de algo um tanto desagradável.

"Você está prestes a passar mal," declarou, levantando-se para ir de encontro a ela.

"Eu estou bem, eu estou bem…" ela encolheu-se mais um pouco, no entanto. "Eu só sinto falta deles…"

Ignorando a maneira como ela se fechava, Hisoka a tirou do chão pelos ombros, como se fosse uma criança pequena, e encarou-a nos olhos com seriedade, enquanto a segurava contra a parede.

"Eu sei que sente a falta deles, mas agir assim é estúpido. Eu nem posso acreditar que você é a mesma Machi que eu conheço."

"Pakunoda foi a primeira pessoa que se importou comigo," ela declarou, e então engoliu em seco, como se tentasse se concentrar para prosseguir. "Ela era a minha família e ela está morta. Chrollo é a minha família e ele está longe, sem poder usar o nen dele, e eu sei que você participou disso. O cara das correntes…" ela fechou os olhos brevemente, como se puxasse da memória seu nome, "Kurapika, você vendeu nossos segredos a ele porque quis, não é mesmo? Ele não fez com você o que fez com Paku, você não tem uma merda de corrente no seu coração. Você não tem uma merda de um coração. Você é um…" pálpebras cerradas novamente, dessa vez, porém, ela não conseguiu lembrar-se da palavra. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, no entanto. "Droga…"

"Você fala como se tivesse coração," ele a interrompeu com frieza, o que a fez encará-lo com o olhar afiado, uma leve sede de sangue pulsando do corpo intoxicado dela. "Você não sente nada por ninguém além de alguns de seus amigos, não é tão melhor do que eu."

Machi debateu-se nas mãos dele por uma fração de segundos, resignando-se em matá-lo somente com sua intenção ao não conseguir sair. Parecia-se um pouco mais com quem ela era realmente.

"Você não faz ideia, seu idiota."

Àquelas palavras seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio em que o azul dos olhos dela se tornou indecifrável. Foi quando ele se lembrou de quem ela era e porque se importava tanto. Machi era a senhora do labirinto, e ele nunca havia conseguido sair daqueles tortuosos caminhos porque, muito sabiamente, ela nunca lhe dera seus fios, deixando-o perdido para sempre.

"Quando eu lutar contra Chrollo, quem você quer que sobreviva?" Nem ele mesmo podia determinar de onde surgira aquela pergunta, mas a reação que ela causara na mulher justificou-a totalmente.

Machi piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse calcular a gravidade do que era perguntado e, então, fechou os olhos com certa solenidade.

"Eu não quero que lute contra Danchou, eu não quero que nenhum de vocês morra."

Talvez a resposta fosse mais do que o suficiente, mas ela também havia aumentado progressivamente a proximidade entre eles, tanto, que os lábios dela tocaram os seus de leve a princípio, completando o toque em um beijo rapidamente. Sem tanta leveza, ele avançou contra a boca dela finalmente, apertando-a contra a parede, agora com o peso do próprio corpo.

Ela gemeu perante a investida, enlaçando-o com braços e pernas de forma irresistível, fazendo com que ele também expressasse o deleite que tomava seu corpo e sua aura, tão resplandecente, quando subitamente ela afastou-se dele, com tanta assertividade e urgência que ele não pôde impedi-la.

E agradeceu por aquilo quando a viu virar-se e inclinar-se, finalmente cumprindo o presságio que ele teve momentos atrás, passando mal sobre o piso do quarto do hotel.

Hisoka soltou um muxoxo decepcionado, mas a forma como as costas dela se curvavam a cada espasmo de seu estômago o fizeram aceitar rápido que aquela noite realmente seria única em sua vida.

A noite que em que passaria cuidando da bebedeira de alguém.

(...)

Machi abriu os olhos, mas a luz do ambiente a feriu como uma navalha e ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro por reflexo. Tanto sua cabeça quanto seu estômago estavam doendo com uma intensidade que tornava difícil qualquer pensamento, mas quando ela sentiu o cheiro de Hisoka na fronha, sabia que algo estava errado. Lutou contra a dor e abriu os olhos de uma vez, sentando-se na cama e tentando identificar onde estava: uma cama de casal bagunçada, um quarto de hotel iluminado com as cortinas abertas. Então percebeu-se trajando apenas uma camiseta larga e curta, com naipes de baralho desenhados, e uma calcinha que, ao menos, reconhecia como sua.

Seu pesadelo se completou quando ouviu a voz cantarolante e feliz do mágico à porta do quarto.

"Bom dia, raio-de-sol!"

Lá estava ele, segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã e vestindo nada além de uma daquelas calças ridículas dele.

Machi queria desaparecer, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi cobrir-se com o lençol.

"Não se preocupe, eu vi tudo isso e mais um pouco ontem à noite," ele afirmou perante o gesto dela enquanto deixava a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e sentava-se ao lado dela na cama.

Ela queria emanar sede de sangue para que ele soubesse que aquilo não era engraçado, mas a dor em seu corpo a impedia, então ela somente semicerrou os olhos, observando-o servir café em uma xícara e estender até ela.

"Tome isso, vai fazer você se sentir melhor."

Machi segurou a xícara de forma desconfiada, após alguns momentos, sem levá-la à boca, no entanto. O cheiro da bebida, que em outra ocasião poderia ser convidativo, revirava seu estômago.

"O que está acontecendo? O que fez comigo?"

"Ora, ora, não se lembra de nada?" ele deitou-se de bruços a seu lado, encarando-a daquela forma paradoxalmente desconfortável e convidativa.

Ela se lembrava vagamente de algumas coisas, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido. Portanto, deixou que prosseguisse:

"Eu te encontrei em uma festa ontem por acaso, você já estava… feliz… então não me pergunte nada antes disso. Você estava dançando com um homem que está morto agora. Eu tirei ele do caminho, porque ele não estava te tratando como você merece, entende? Então dançamos, eu fiz você rir algumas vezes, te trouxe para cá, ficamos um pouco no sofá, e depois contra a parede, mas infelizmente você passou mal e, aliás, é por isso que eu _pago_ para ficar aqui, eles limpam esse tipo de bagunça," o sorriso se abriu com malícia nos lábios dele, enquanto ela tentava assimilar tudo o que ele falava. "Já você, fui eu que limpei. Nós tomamos um banho juntos, e você dormiu nos meus braços logo depois."

A dor aguda na cabeça dela parecia criar um muro nas próprias lembranças e na capacidade de distinguir, nas palavras dele, o que era mentira e o que era verdade. Sabia que estava mentindo; era uma situação, para ele, perfeita demais. Fácil demais. Mas a maneira como se encontrava a deixava sem argumentos.

"Bem, não me parece que a gente tenha feito algo de mais na última noite," ela tentou jogar, com frieza na voz, mas ele apenas riu brevemente.

"Eu fui gentil com você dessa vez. Acredite ou não, eu me importo com você."

"Mentiroso," acusou com frieza, e então abandonou a xícara no criado-mudo ao lado dela, fazendo algum esforço para sair da cama, a despeito da dor.

Era incrível como ela, sempre tão resistente, encontrava-se agora sofrendo somente por causa de uma dor de cabeça.

Machi procurou por suas roupas no quarto, encontrando-as dobradas sobre uma cadeira, e passou a se vestir enquanto sua outra dor de cabeça trazia para si a xícara que ela abandonara — usando nen, muito provavelmente —, bebericando e murmurando algo sobre como ela realmente deveria tomar aquele café para melhorar. Os olhos dela fitaram-no brevemente. Na posição em que estava, ela tinha uma ampla visão de suas costas, e a ausência da aranha ali, que não mais era necessária por não estar mais mantendo disfarces, pareceu deixá-la um pouco mais tonta.

Como ela não percebera antes que aquela tatuagem nada mais era do que a Textura Surpresa dele? Como sua intuição não havia a alertado de que ele mentia? E por que o verdadeiro Hisoka — bem, minimamente, o Hisoka que não precisava mais fingir pertencer à Trupe — estava se dando ao trabalho de trazer café na cama para ela?

Chacoalhou a cabeça, com a desculpa de estar tentando ajeitar os cabelos, quando em verdade tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos patéticos, ainda que o gesto causasse mais dor. Assim que abotoou a calça jeans, dirigiu-se determinada à porta do quarto, sendo impedida de sair pelas palavras dele, ou pela vontade inconsciente de ouvi-las.

"Você deveria ficar, ainda não está completamente restabelecida e está frio lá fora."

Ele sentou-se na cama, mas apenas a mirou com aquela serenidade de alguém que sabe o que quer, e sabe que o objeto de seu desejo o quer em retorno. Mas não seria naquele dia, e possivelmente, em nenhum dia após ter revelado sua traição, Machi tentou concluir.

"Eu sei me cuidar," respondeu, decidida a continuar em seu caminho.

"Ao menos pegue um casaco antes de sair…"

"Pare de fingir que se preocupa, você sabe que não precisa mais disso," declarou, como um desabafo, e finalmente deixou aquele aposento e aquele local, batendo a porta ao sair.

Sozinho, Hisoka depositou a xícara sobre a bandeja e deitou-se na cama, respirando fundo ao sentir seu conforto. Sentira falta dele depois de passar a noite no sofá.

Obviamente entrelaçara mentiras e verdades na história que contou a ela. Depois de passar mal, ele realmente deixara a limpeza da sala ao encargo do serviço de quarto enquanto ele de fato a despira e a dera um banho, mas naquele momento ela já estava tão letárgica que sequer protestou. Igualmente não protestara quando ele a secou, a vestiu em sua camiseta e a deixou dormindo sozinha em sua cama. Apenas aquilo, e nada mais do que aquilo.

Ainda assim, sabia que a noite passada fora deveras interessante e reveladora, sob certos aspectos, e sentia-se satisfeito por isso.

Olhou para o lado e encontrou um fio de cabelo cor-de-rosa no travesseiro branco. Tomou-o entre os dedos, trazendo-o até si como se fosse um belo memento.

"Você não faz ideia, não é mesmo?" murmurou para aquela ínfima parte dela que deixara para trás. "Você não faz a mínima ideia..."


End file.
